The present invention relates to plumbing fixture. More particularly this invention concerns a deck-mount faucet.
As described in German patent 4,113,879 of M. Pawelzik published Nov. 14, 1991, a deck-mount faucet has a support body centered on an upright axis, adapted to be fixed to a horizontal support surface, and carrying a valve cartridge connected through the body with hot- and cold-water supplies and to an output passage opening radially on the passage. A sleeve fitted over and surrounding the body carries a radially projecting spout that communicates with the output passage so that the sleeve can swivel about the axis while mixed water is fed from the supplies to the spout.
A ring is provided between the body and the sleeve to support the sleeve on the body while permitting the sleeve and spout to swivel on the body. The problem with this system is that, as the fixture ages and is used the ring wear and the fit between the sleeve and the body becomes looser, making the faucet so free that it can wander from its position by itself when in use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved deck-mount faucet.
Another object is the provision of such an improved deck-mount faucet which overcomes the above-given disadvantages, that is which can be sure to swivel properly even over a long service life.
A faucet has according to the invention a support body centered on an upright axis and adapted to be fixed to a horizontal support surface. The body is formed with a radially outwardly open outer groove having upper and lower axially spaced and confronting flanks and a radially outwardly directed floor. A sleeve fitted over and surrounding the body has a radially inwardly directed inner surface level with the outer groove and an axially downwardly directed shoulder generally level with the upper flank. A hard split bearing ring set in the outer groove has an outer face bearing on the inner sleeve surface, an upper face on which the shoulder rests, a lower face bearing on the lower flank, and an inner face radially confronting the floor. In accordance with the invention a biasing element braced radially between the bearing ring and the body presses the outer surface of the bearing ring against the inner surface of the sleeve. The biasing element according to the invention is an unsplit elastomeric biasing ring bearing radially inward on the body and radially outward on the bearing ring.
Thus with this system the bearing ring can be made of a durable wear-resistant material, e.g. a polyamide, while the biasing ring can be of a softer material. Separating the functions ensures that the wear will be restricted to the outer bearing ring since there is no significant slippage or movement between the two rings or between the bearing ring and the support body.
The body is formed in the outer-groove floor with a radially outwardly open inner groove holding the biasing ring and of an axial dimension equal to about half that of the outer groove holding the bearing ring. Thus the floor of the outer groove is actually two axially spaced cylindrical lands flanking the inner groove.
The bearing ring has a radial dimension greater than a radial depth of the outer groove so that the bearing ring projects radially past the groove floor and holds the inner ring face off the groove floor. In fact the biasing element holds the bearing ring at least 0.2 mm radially outward from the groove floor.
The bearing-ring end faces according to the invention are parallel and perpendicular to the bearing-ring inner face. In addition the bearing-ring outer face is outwardly convex so that it engages the sleeve inner face in what is effectively line contact.
The bearing ring has in accordance with the invention a width measured parallel to the axis and a thickness measured perpendicular to the axis. The width is about three times the thickness. Furthermore the inner surface of the sleeve is substantially cylindrical and centered on the axis and the sleeve has an outwardly chamfered lower end edge. Thus the sleeve can be forced down over the support body after the bearing and biasing rings are mounted on it to compress the biasing ring inward.
A valve cartridge carried on the body is connectable through the body with hot- and cold-water supplies. The sleeve surrounds the cartridge and is formed with a spout carrying spray head fitted in but removable from the spout. A hose connected to the valve cartridge extends to the spray head. This hose extends from the cartridge down through the body and then back up through the body to the spray head.